A Magic Chewolf
by Sarafelen
Summary: This is my Second-Generation-Hogwarts story about a shewolf named Rosalie. Its the story of her schooltime aged form 11 to around 20 :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Being chosen**

I woke up this morning and felt really knocked out. Today was my eleventh birthday, at least if you count from the day the others had found me. If this day was really my birthday, I didn't really know but in fact I didn't know anything about my family. Or anyway not much. I knew that I had been found in a dark corner of Nocturn Alley eleven years ago. My mother was likely dead, most likely by myself being what I was…

I sat myself up and rubbed my neck. I looked more adult than the eleven years I was, but things happened. Born werewolves were very unusual, but it was known, that they were full-grown earlier and aged more slowly than wizards, and wizard aged slow yet. Last night had been the last night of full moon for this month, but I was used to turn myself into a werewolf for eleven years now. So I could tell a fact of me, most turned werewolves could not: I got used to the creature I always had been and I always tried to make the best out of it.

But what had awaken me on this grey morning deep in the forest was a screech owl, grew as this morning, which was now flying through the glassless window of my log hut. It seemed to be waiting for something. I looked down on the trampled ground and discovered a letter with green letters on it. I took the letter from the ground and read the address.

_Rosalie Greyback_

_Log hut 17_

_With the Grey Wolves_

_Gwydyr Forest of Wales_

I gazed at the emerald green ink that glittered on the so exactly addressed envelope. Where did it come from? Where from did the sender knew a last name of me, even I didn't know? Enquiring I sniffed at it, it smelled of parchment, ink and old ruins, interesting. I slit the letter open with my sharp wolf-teeth and took out a piece of parchment, written in the same emerald ink.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms Greyback,

We are proud to inform you that you're now taken to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Within you'll find a list with all needed books and things.

The new year starts at the first of September. We're awaiting your owl until the 31th of July.

Yours sincerely

_Susan Sullivan _

Assistant Headmistress

I glanced at the emerald green lines. Today was the 16th. Taking the piece of paper in my left hand I walked out of my log hut, out on the place in between all of the log huts. Of course the writer of this letter had been right; the Grey Wolves lived in the Gwydyr Forest of Wales, hidden under and with the trees, because most of the wizards didn't want us to be with them. But this writer didn't seem to care of this; she wanted me to go to school either! Of course I knew what Hogwarts was; I was living with magical werewolves.

I turned my path to log hut number three. There Rupert was living; he had been to Hogwarts too, years ago. Or at least he was the only one still talking about Hogwarts. I knocked civilized and waited. After the full moon usually no one was awake at this time of the day. A snarl came out of the log hut I took it as 'come in' and opened the door. I noticed that Rupert didn't pass the end of the night in his bed, but on the trampled ground and he had had a fight last night the way he looked.

"Rosalie? What are you doing at this time? After a night of the full moon?" he mumbled and sat himself up on the dusty ground. I remained silent and just handed the letter to him. Directly he was awake.

"There it says 'Greyback'. Where did they know that from?"

I shrugged. "For years I guessed him to be your father, because of your eyes – but you should definitely go to Hogwarts. They cannot refuse to give you your education. I heard of, that the school can make some precautionary measures to take you even…you should send the owl back and you should ask them if they could change your last name onto 'Delgrey' this would be more innocuous" he said and scratched his chin with his long, dirty nails.

"All right" I said and went back. Sure I knew who Greyback was. Fenrir Greyback was the werewolf, who lived and murdered under the Dead-Eaters. Probably he was still alive, but for him it wasn't good enough to life with us in the forests, now after all was ended for years. He was big, dirty and fearsome, people said, that he was this mad for human blood that he killed more often than only under the full moon. If he was my father many things would be explained, I thought and remembered the territorial fights of the wolves, in which I got a high order very early. A fact I had to thank a, even for wolves, unusual strength, madness and endurance.

I walked back to my log hut and looked into the spotted mirror over the old crackly washbasin. In fact Rupert was right, my blood red eyes with the golden rays around the pupil needed maybe a bit getting used to. My silver grey, asymmetric cut shoulder-length hair would have been a bit unusual, but that had always been me.

The screech owl was still sitting on the window ledge. I grabbed an old tattered quill and an old and a little dirty piece of parchment. Then I wrote the answer.

_Dear Professor Sullivan,_

_I'd really like to learn at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the next year on. To do this we need to make some precautionary measures. I am a werewolf and I think, also my red wolves-eyes could cause problems. Furthermore I'd like to ask you to change my last name onto 'Delgrey' if this is possible._

_Respectfully_

_Rosalie Delgrey _

Ready. I took the letter and fixed it on the leg of the screech owl. I looked at her while she flew away in the cloudy and grey morning sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: What a real witch needs**

The next days were horrible uneventful. Some days after the beginning of August suddenly there was a strict – looking witch wearing a blue cloak standing in the middle of our glade one late morning. Careful I sneaked off to her and sniffed. Brimstone, old ruins, parchment, no danger, not immediately.

"Good morning, Rosalie. You have to be Rosalie for sure you're looking very similar to your father. I am Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts. I'd like to ask you, if you want to come with me to Diagon Alley"

"I do not have any money" I said and straightened myself up.

"Ah, it's better like this. You should act a bit more – well – human, while you're at Hogwarts. Want to go then?" she asked and showed me her arm. I looked at it very carefully, but took it.

The next moment I got jerked of my feet. I gulped and felt like being stocked in a very tight tree. Shortly afterwards it was over. We stood in the shadows of a side road.

"Here, you should put it on" said McGonagall and handed a red coat to me, that I put over the a little disrupted clothes I was wearing. Well, maybe more than a little. My pullover showed great parts of that what was underneath but my underwire bra was still intact. Also my trousers had more holes than cloth and I never wore shoes. McGonagall also handed me some glasses, which I put on with a look full of questions.

"What is it good for?"

"They're bewitched and hide your eyes. For all others they do now seem to be blue"

"Ah, well then" I said and followed Professor McGonagall out on the busy road. We went into a pub and left it through its backdoor again. I already hated those glasses.

"Isn't there another possibility for my eyes?" I snarled and put the glasses of angrily, while McGonagall was tipping her wand at a brick above the rubbish bin.

"Of course there is another one. A confusion-spell would be possible. It makes your eyes look a different colour than they have for others. For sure you have to redo it every morning"

"Even better than this damned glasses" I mumbled. McGonagall told me the incantation and said she'd do it for me today, because I didn't have an own wand by now.

"Because of you're not having your own money, the school is lending you some. You cannot buy all things new with it for sure. I think we should buy your wand at first, because it's the most expensive thing on our list" said McGonagall and managed our way through jam-packed Diagon Alley. I could smell sweat, dirt and sometimes the excreta of birds. I wrinkled my nose. I didn't like that smell. Hopefully Hogwarts would smell different.

I entered Ollivander's and sniffed enquiring: wood, blood, some kind of magical glue and old man, interesting. Mr Ollivander was scraggy, old and had big, grey eyes sparkling in the light of some few candles.

"Ah, an extraordinary client you're taking here, Professor McGonagall" he said coming out of the back of his shop.

"Maybe you're right, Ollivander. What about her wand?"

"Very well, which is your wand arm Miss…?"

"Delgrey, Sir. I used to write with my left hand" I answered.

"As I said, extraordinary" he said and vanished between the racks. He came back and handed me a wand.

"Try this one. Holly and phoenix feather eleven inches" he said. The wand was pale and speckled. I didn't like it and it doesn't like me. I brandished it and made the sales counter brake into a thousand pieces.

"Cleary no!" Mr Ollivander assessed "What about this one: elm, heartwood, heartstring of a dragon, twelve inches"

The wand reddish brown and was nice to hold in your hand. A strange wind suddenly came up as I took it from Mr Ollivander.

"Ah, this one seems to be the right" said McGonagall and paid it from a second back she put out of her cloak. We left the shop and bought all other things. Afterwards she brought me back to Gwydyr and promised me to come back at the first of September to take me to the Hogwarts – Express.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Entering Hogwarts**

And that was what she did. Put Professor McGonagall didn't attend me to the train. She left me at the station and told me how to get there. I passed through the barriers between the platforms nine and ten and gazed at the blood-red locomotive being the commencement of the Hogwarts-Express. I sniffled and smelled coal, pets and magic. It was a nice smell. I loafed beside the train in search for an empty compartment. As I found one I entered and put my trunk up into the luggage rag. I didn't have a pet, no money to buy one and by the way I thought of being enough pet for myself. Indeed I didn't need help with my trunk a werewolf was strong and I had been even stronger just because of my father. I sat down at the place next to the window and closed my eyes. Up to yesterday there had been the full moon and because of that I needed to catch up some sleep.

Two or three hours later I got woken up abruptly. Two ginger girls were now sitting in my commencement playing a noisy round of Exploding Snap. I knew this game we were playing it in the forest from time to time. I murmured the incarnation and opened my eyes.

"Look, she's not dead!" said the first twin. She smelled like cookies and cinnamon. It smelled like Christmas, dreadful.

"As you're able to see" I answered cold. I knew, that my voice was sounding hoarse in fact I didn't use it very often.

"You sound like your voice had been rasp by dragon claws. I'm Alana and this is Madison. We are Weasleys. And you?" asked the other twin. She smelled like gummy bears and explosions. Interesting.

"I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Delgrey" I replied serene.

"Ouh, that's sounding French. Are you from France?" Madison asked who had spoken first.

"No, I'm not. I'm living at the Gwydyr Forest of Wales and in fact I do have another surname, but this one isn't very handy" I answered and turned to the tea cart – witch, who sold me _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans _and cauldron cakes. I still had a little rest of the money Professor McGonagall had given me at Diagon Alley and so I was able to buy myself some sweets. Also the two girls really loved cauldron cakes and for sure the Every Flavour Beans which really had _every_ flavour. I catch liver, steak and kidney pie, peppermint and blood. The last one made me lick my lips unintentionally; well I had inherited the blood thirst of my father. Because of that the rest of the journey was becoming very joyful in fact it made a lot of fun eating those beans together.

Arrived at Hogwarts we break away from each other. The twins were in the second grade now and so they went to the self-driving horse buggies. Indeed I went to some small boats carrying the first-years over the lake. They were nice the Grounds of Hogwarts and they smelled like forest, the lake and very old magic. This was going to become a very interesting time.

**His view:**

I was sitting at our house-table. I had been sorted to Slytherin last year like my mother and father.

But there was nothing bad about this. My mother was the sister of famous Harry Potter the man, who killed Voldemort. My mother told me not to fear a name. Somehow I was famous in two ways, because my father was Draco Malfoy son of an old pure-blooded family full of Slytherins and Death Eaters. But that was making my life a challenge and I'd inherited from my mother to love challenges. Just because of my name no one did notice the fact who was my mother and my uncle, but this was how it was I lived with it and I liked it. I had inherited father's cold and arrogant appearance as well as his and mothers sly streak this had made me becoming a Slytherin. But there were also streaks within me about which mother was always saying they remember her of her brother: beginning with my deep wish to play as the house-team's seeker on to my eyes, emerald with grey sparkles.

I watched the Sorting of the first years with lively interest. There was a girl in between the new pupils having odd-looking silvery hair and even more odd-looking blue eyes. I liked her straightaway. I listened to Professor Sullivan carefully while she was reading out the list of first years.

"Delgrey, Rosalie" I heard her say. That was her that was this girl! She stepped out of the other first years and put the Sorting Hat on her head. He kept silent for a long time as he had been with me one year ago.

"RAVENCLAW" the table in blue was clapping loud now. I watched the girl enquiring. She was moving different than all the other girls, more careful. It looked a bit like an animal. I saw how he was greeting her, Frank Longbottom son of my Herbology teacher. He was an old bootlicker, nothing else! Jealousy was boiling inside me what was happening here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The first Encounter**

The weeks and months were passing by. I learned much and became one of the best soon. But as the time was going near Christmas my mood was changing to a very evil one. There had never been a reason for me to like Christmas why should I start doing it now? The castle got decorated and the twins were in a more joyous mood than ever. I wasn't I remained silent.

"Oh come on, Rosie-"

"-it's nearly Christmas, so you-"

"-can't just have a bad mood!"

I snuffled. I didn't like it when the finished the sentences of the other. This was making me laughing and I didn't like to laugh. Although my snort seconds ago had been an amused one.

"Stop calling me Rosie! My name is Rosalie and nothing else" I said with a cold voice and went away. I knew the sentence won't stop them from trying to make me laugh. Everyone else but not the trouble-twins.

I walked down the corridor not knowing where I should exactly go to. Tonight I was forced to come to the Whomping Willow. I went outside and while walking I decided to make my homework out there on the Grounds. Even if there was snow and of course it was cold I was used to this. I had lived in the forest for too long to mind it anymore.

On my way outside I raced around a boy. He stumbled and fell down. He was in the year above mine I had seen him a few times yet. He was akin with them or things like that.

"Sorry" I murmured and held out my hand with the claw-like nails to help him up.

"No matter. But, tell me, why are you running so fast?" he answered and took my hand so that I was able to help him standing up again. I was able to tell by his uniform that he was a Slytherin, a nice Slytherin I had to add. He was a little bit taller than I was, with platinum blond hair and green eyes with silver grey sparkles. His smell was of the forest, of the dew that lay on the leaves on an early morning, and a fine note of a just lit fire. I liked this smell and I noticed that I seemed to like him to without knowing him. That had never happen to me before!

"I…I don't know. I use to be a bit strange sometimes" I tried to excuse myself and walked away. I didn't have to tell him what I used to be, had I?

**His view:**

All of a dither I stood there on the corridor and gaped at her back that was moving towards the corridor. She had these strange blue eyes. There were some things being odd with these eyes. She said she was strange sometimes. Maybe I should ask Teddy about this? His dad had been a werewolf and grandmother Tonks could tell a lot of stories about this. Or maybe I should visit the library just to make sure. She was sinister, somehow, more sinister than anyone else, more mysterious. She was amazingly interesting and to my own surprise I could feel my heart beat faster. And it was beating even faster as I went on walking down the corridor, forgotten where I wanted to go, thinking about her odd-looking blue eyes. There was something about these eyes, I didn't know what. Her hair was as silver as the wings of a snitch glimmering in the sun. She was nearly as tall as I was and this was very unusual for a girl…

I had applied for the position of the seeker in our house-team and I got it without any difficulties. I really loved to fly and, if you could rely yourself on Madam Hooch, I was flying as good as my uncle. Also Alana and Madison were playing Quidditch now, for Gryffindor of course, as beaters. Nothing else would have fit to them; my chaos-cousins were the perfect beaters. In fact they had had the best teachers you were able to find beside the professional teams: Fred and George Weasley, whose golden medals were hanging eternally in the Trophy Room. It were engraved trophies for Special Services to the School (their rebellion and escape were still legendary), but they were on some badges for winning of the Quidditch Cup. My uncle was there too, he had been Seeker and later captain. My mother was also there but she had been playing as Keeper. She had a medal for Special Services to the School too, like Aunt Emily and all the others who had been involved in the liberation of Hogwarts.

I didn't know if it was just depending on me, on Rosalie, who was always cheered for me or her friends, my Metamorphmagi-Cousins, and with this giving me the feeling that I had to play even better, but this year Slytherin won the Housecup this year with over two hundred points more than all the others. I saw that even Rosalie was enjoying this although she was a Ravenclaw. Just my cousins were swearing my bad revenge. But as long as there were smiling while they were talking about that her revenge would be nothing worse than a mudslinging in the summer holidays. Father wouldn't be very pleased about that but what else; you just have one life to live even if it was a very long one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Becoming like the famous Weasley-Twins**

I slinked through the dark corridors of Hogwarts Castle sleepless. Tomorrow there would be the full moon again. My eyes were reflected in the high windows through which the nearly full moon was shining at the corridor. My eyes were nearly glowing and the yellow rays within them made them look a bit horrifying somehow. I sighed and continued my aimless walk. I was twelve years by now, but definitely I was looking like fourteen, but I didn't care. This was me and truly I didn't want to change anything. My naked feet weren't making even the smallest noise on the nice cool ground. It was October now and a warm autumn.

After a while I reached the corridor that was leading to the Owlery. But there were someone in there yet. Carefully, lurking I stood still and sniffled. The fog of explosions, Christmas, a forest and a very expensive perfume. Alana, Madison, Scorpius and Ethan. Alana and Madison were good friends of mine and Scorpius was related to them someway (his godfather was the father of Alana and Madison and his Family was related to the one of the twins mother) and Ethan, well I did know Ethan out of the library he liked to study with me. I straightened up, spoke the spell for my eyes and walked towards the little group of people.

"Still awake? At this time?" I asked quietly and stopped. Alana turned around rapidly and pointed her illuminated wand at me.

"Rosie! Can you even imagine how much you'd scared us?!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Madison added watching me from the hair to the feet.

"I wasn't able to sleep, and you?"

"We? We wanna beat the previous Weasley-Twins in being pranksters!" Ethan answered and even was growing a little with these words. This didn't mean much because he was more than ten inches smaller than me, but what did that mean; boys grew later, don't they?

"Well, well and that's what you need magical room colours for?" I asked looking skeptically at the paint bucket full of pink and orange colour between them.

"We'll paint the school owls! Mr Miller should have something to do too!" Scorpius said cocky. My head jerked around and I faced him enquiring. I did never ever imagine him being involved in things like that.

**His view:**

I could see that she was confused seeing me like people always were and they were always staring at me then.

"And you are here, because…?" she asked. Rosalie's voice was hoarse and it wasn't as bright as the voices of Alana and Madison who were as similar as twins could even be. My Metamorphmagi-Cousins were as cheeky as genius and cheeky I was too. I did not want to be seen as the son of the Malfoys and on second view maybe as the son of the sister of Harry Potter, no thanks, I wanted to be someone on my own.

"I want to get rid of the shadow my name carries on!" I said using the most arrogant tone I had. Rosalie's face showed a very evil grin.

"Then let me join!"

"Sure! Here! Or do you have your wand with you?" Alana said handing her a paint brush. Smiling Rosalie put her wand out of her trousers. Even now I noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Aren't your feet cold?" I asked her enquiring. She shook her head.

"I never wear shoes at home" she replied. I raised my eyebrows not understanding her completely. But I didn't get to the point asking her where she lived because Madison was shooing us to the Owlery. The night wouldn't last forever.

Even three weeks later Mr Miller was cleaning the orange and pink owls. He was as Squib like his, now dead, precursor and because of that he wasn't able to clean the owls with magic. At breakfast time there were sometimes raining some colour from the owls but that meant nothing to the students, they were all able to clean their clothes with just one magic word. Anyway from this day on Rosalie belonged to us.

**Her view:**

In the following summer holidays I missed Hogwarts for the first time. I missed the nights of pranks, when we five were getting up to nonsense around the school. I missed Alana's and Madison's tricks. I missed Ethan's smugly grin and Scorpius, Scorpius more than everything. For me he was, maybe because he wasn't fitting to the others any better than I did, extraordinary like me. I knew the story about his parents and I made a mental note for myself to tell my friends about my father one day. I wanted to wear _my_ name, as proud as Scorpius always did, one day too.

As we were back at Hogwarts together we celebrated this with going out the first night back in school. We bewitched the locks of all classroom doors, what made us having an involuntarily free lesson at the next morning, because Mr Miller wasn't able to open the classroom doors in time. Finally the tiny Professor Flitwick had to reopen the doors, because Mr Miller was not able to open the doors at all.

But this wasn't going to be our last prank. We drove Mr Miller, the caretaker, nuts countless times. Wrong-headed cleaning brooms or classrooms not able to be cleaned were just the beginning. We used many products from _Weasleys' Wizardry Wheezes. _I stopped counting how many corridors we turned into swamps very soon or to how many students we sold the skiving snackboxes. We established a real trading post of the _Weasleys' Wizardry Wheezes AG,_ who opened a shop at Hogsmeade too.

We helped to alter the old _Zonkos_ shop during the Easter Holidays. The guys were very surprised about my not very girl like strength. Wolves were very strong and I believed that every wolf with my dad would have been this strong.

On one of these days I was carrying the counter inside the shop all alone, when I almost placed it on Ethan's foot.

"Be careful! I am no counter-carry place!" he mumbled.

"Do you want to carry the counter?" I asked barefaced and lifted the counter a little bit higher to look into his face. His eyebrows were raised quizzical.

"You are not all human, are you?" he asked watching me placing the counter. This time I put it where it was supposed to stand. He was saying the 'all' in a very odd way.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked back standing there in a belligerent posture. He laughed.

"You're a wolf! A werewolf!" he shouted still laughing.

"A she-wolf please! But what's the matter you're shouting this out loud?" I snarled furious. Luckily we were all alone at the moment.

"So I am right?" he triumphed.

"How do you know?"

"My dad is a rockstar, my mother's a healer. I have seen nearly all" he replied and laughed again. I snored like a wolf and shook my head. Ethan laughed loudly and accompanied me back to the castle. Sadly we couldn't always help the Weasleys with the shop, because those damned homework were not making itself. Ethan and I, we had the same averseness to homework and school but what had to be had to be.

**His view:**

I never thought of having so much fun with braking rules. On this Friday we were going around in school again, searching for the next prank after the lessons had finished. Alana was carrying a box with fireworks from _Weasleys' Wizardry Wheezes._ We were on our way to the office of Professor McKenzie, she was teacher for Muggle studies and really, really annoying. We wanted to set the fireworks on fire there, to show her what we thought of her, although Ethan was the only one of us, who took Muggle studies. Nevertheless his stories were enough for us judging this.

"Hope she'll enjoy her _Inferno Deluxe_" laughed Madison and opened the door to the office. No one was there, but of course we knew that. Rosalie had spied on her for us, at this time the Professor was at the staff room, reading the paper.

"Come on now! Let's go! Let's place the box in the middle of the office and light it!" Rosalie said and took the box from Alana. She placed it in the middle of the office and came back to the door. I aimed the box with my wand

"_Incendio"_

The box began to crackle immediately.

"Alli! Madi! Scorp! Rosie! Get out!" Ethan shouted from the door. We jerked around sharply. Ethan sounded panic, danger was about to come! We dashed out of the office and down the corridor at once.

"YOU! STAND STILL!" Mr Miller screamed angrily behind us. We dashed around the corner.

"We have to separate! That's easier!" shouted Madison. Without the slightest thought I hustled Rosalie into the next secret corridor, Ethan right after her, and then I followed Alana and Madison up to the sixth floor. We ran around the next corner and unfortunately ran into the arms of Professor Sullivan, our Transfiguration teacher. She was, if this was even possible, even stricter than the headmistress.

"Though, what do we have here? The three marauders. You'll follow me to the headmaster, now!"

Feeling caught we followed her to the headmasters office. We stopped in front of the gargoyle. We three had been there many times before, but we always kept Ethan and Rosalie out of sight.

"Ginger cookies" said Professor Sullivan and the gargoyle jumped aside. Alana, Madison and I stepped on the spiral staircase and looked at each other. Did we go too far this time?

We stepped out at the top and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a sound from behind the door. We opened and entered. "You, once again! May I ask if there will be at least one week during your school time you'll not be send here by a teacher! Sit down" said Professor McGonagall and laid _Transfiguration today_ aside. Submissive we sat down on the stairs in front of her desk.

"What are we accused for, Professor?" Alana asked audacious. That was how we always did it, at first we tried to look as if we didn't know anything.

"You're accused for having set a firework alight in Professor Sullivan's office, that's not able to be stopped, do you know anything about that?" she asked watching us through her spectacles.

"Is a firework something forbidden?" Madison asked politely. I smiled amused.

"There is no need to grin Mr Malfoy! Once I had expected a better behaviour from you, but for four years now you're constantly teaching me the different. Can you tell me at least where this love of braking rules came from?" asked Professor McGonagall, she sounded angry.

"I don't want to stand in my parents' shadows anymore!" I said in an arrogant voice, maybe this wasn't the tone you should use in front of your headmaster, but I didn't care.

"Well, well. You remind me of your mother all time, she although never minded any rule. I hope you haven't inherited any other of her abilities" she sighed and sent Alana and Madison away with a wave of her hand and fifty points off for Gryffindor.

"What do you want to say, Professor?" I added.

"You know for sure what your mother is, Mr Malfoy?"

I nodded. Of course I knew the fact of my mother being a Black Veela and I was proud of telling so.

"Well then you know too, what your father is"

I nodded again. I knew too, that my mother once had bitten my father, both didn't get older, both would never die, that was unfair.

"No one can tell you what happens to the children of those creatures, because there had never been any before. Maybe you should think about that, you may go"

I stood up in silence and went down to the Slytherin common room. Without looking at anyone I went up to my dormitory, laid down on my four-poster and closed the curtains around me. Contemplative I looked at the green curtains. What was I? Would I stop getting older one day? I should ask my mother about her book, maybe there was something about the children about those two standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Unfogging the Secret**

I passed the years vanishing during the days of the full moon and learning much. Meanwhile I was fifteen and the OWLs were about to get started. I had found a great friend within a Gryffindor. His name was Ethan Duke, son of the lead guitarist from the Weird Sisters, grandson of the famous keeper McCormack from Pride of Portree. Like him I got Alana and Madison Weasley, the Metamorphmagi-twins and Scorpius Malfoy, the mysterious son of the Malfoys, as good friends. Those for were great for playing tricks and they were great for everything else. But because of the fact that Alana, Madison and Scorpius were a year older than me, I mostly learned with Ethan only, because he was in year five like me.

Also today we were sitting in the library together and learning. This time for Transfiguration this would be our first OWL test six weeks from now.

"Oh men, I don't want to do this anymore! I can't get this into my head!" Ethan mumbled and sat back. I smiled evil and looked at him.

"I cannot get used to your blue eyes. What's the true colour of my favourite werewolf's eyes?" he asked and looked over to me. He knew the fact of me being a werewolf as long as we know each other. He has a good feeling to find out strange things. I looked directly at him remembering his little triumph once at _Weasleys' Wizardry Wheezes_ for a single moment. I believed that Alana and Madison sensed something but they were tactfully enough not to ask. I wasn't sure about Scorpius but I wasn't ever sure about anything with him. With a shaking of my head I wrenched myself out of my thoughts and looked in Ethan's dark eyes.

"You really believe that you want to see that?" I asked him and closed my eyes.

"Sure. I have seen a lot already, my dad is a rockstar, remember?"

My face showed an evil grin as I opened my eyes again. If I kept them closed long enough the spell always vanished. As expected Ethan jerked short but in a nice scarry way. "Oops! That is definitely not what I expected. Do you know that this fits much better than blue?" he picked up his courage. I laughed acrimonious and returned to the notes I made for myself to learn for Transfiguration.

"Rosalie? Can you lent me your notes for Transfiguration for a short while? I wanted to look for something" sounded a voice right behind me. I sniffled before I turned around. Smoke, forest and the dew that lies on the leaves at morning – Scorpius Malfoy. I would find his smell out of thousands, he smelled too good, scrumptious. I turned around and he froze. I had forgotten to change the colour of my eyes, but instead of doing it now I smiled.

"Yeah Scorp! Here you are" I said and hold out a pile of parchment to him.

"Your eyes are beautiful. You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

"Outstanding, sit down. Yes I am I had always been"

What was a lie for, when he had already found out.

"Who's your father?"

"Fenrir Greyback"

"Urgh" Ethan made right beside me. I wasn't very proud of that either but in fact I couldn't change it.

"My father knew Greyback. He wasn't nice. You are nice" he said in a low voice. Then he took the papers and went away.

"What does he want to do with your notes? I mean, he's a year older than we are…"

"Dunno. I'll ask him next week, okay?" I said and rubbed my eyes. The full moon was about to come.

**His view:**

I sat on the stone circle outside the castle with Rosalie's notes. Father told me that he had sat here many times with mum. I understood them very well; it was very beautiful out here, even in the darkness. It was a warm night in April that was why I was sitting here. It was a starlit night and the moon was full.

Suddenly I heard an odd noise at the edge of the stone circle.

"_Lumos"_ I mumbled and raised my illuminated wand high in the air. It fell over slowly dampish getting grass on a greyish snout. I gulped but still raised my wand higher in the air. It lit the red eyes with the beautiful yellow sun like rays within them.

"Rosalie. I didn't know you're allowed to walk around the grounds" I said irritated. The werewolf came closer and snorted. It was like a dog, but more like a human somehow. I must correct myself, she.

"Ah, so you're not allowed to. Abiding by rules isn't yours, right?"

The wolf snorted once again, it sounded amused. She was this close now, that I was able to see all of her. She was tall even as a wolf, she was also tall as a girl nearly as tall as me and that means something. Her silver hair was now her coat and her eyes were the same. I smiled.

"Thanks for your notes. I needed them for a summary for Professor Sullivan. You know her always summarize the old stuff"

The wolf nodded. I was aware how dangerous it was to talk with a werewolf without any security. But I trusted Rosalie; I knew she wouldn't do anything to me.

"You're a lovely wolf, you know? Can I ask you something, Rosalie-"

The wolf sat down and cocked its head.

"-do you want to visit me over the summer? I mean, you don't have to ask for permission, do you?" I asked hopefully. I noticed that the wolf wagged its tail.

"I interpret this as a 'yes', okay? I'll write my parents tomorrow. They don't care about your problem. My mother isn't all human too, you'll see"

The wolf wagged its tail again and snorted shortly. Then she pressed her cold snout under my hand and vanished. No matter what I thought about her before my heart wasn't only bumping because of the excitement. I knew that I had fallen in love with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The summer at the Malfoys**

This summer I did not return to Gwydyr Forest. I went with Scorpius Malfoy to Godric's Hollow. His family lived in a great manor that stood at the end of the street that left the village again. It was big and a bit sinister but I liked it.

The entrance hall was full with portraits of the ancestors of both sides as the subtitles of the pictures told me. Although I should have guessed by his name I paused as I got aware of the Malfoys' family portrait.

"I know, great relatives" I heard someone say behind me. Scorpius entered the hall and handed our trunks to an old looking house elf.

"Kreacher get our trunks upstairs. Mine as usual and Rosalie's will be placed in the great guest room, prompt"

"Very well young Mr Malfoy, sir" said the house elf named Kreacher and disappeared with a loud bang.

"Cool" I said. Scorpius jerked around.

"What did you say?" he asked astonished.

"I think it's pretty cool here" I repeated. He smiled cautiously.

"Thanks. I don't think about that…"

"I'm a werewolf. What do you think I like?"

Scorpius smiled barefaced.

"I should have expected that" he mumbled. He winked to me and I followed him. I followed him to the biggest living room I'd ever seen. It was full with expensive furniture: a big black leather couch, a chimney out of marble and a wall system full of books. I wrinkled my nose I didn't like books that much. Scorpius noticed that.

"You look a bit puzzled" he said low

"Well that's a difference to a wooden hut in the forest" I replied.

"Do you have your own bathroom there?"

"Do you believe?" I asked sarcastically. Scorpius agitated.

"You're disgusting"

I snorted amused.

"Just not used to something better"

"Hey!"

I poked my tongue out to him and sat down on the sofa. Laughing he sat down next to me.

"Where are your parents?"

"Still at work. They will be home for dinner"

"Are you alone very often?"

"From time to time. But I used to stay many days of the holidays at my cousins'. With Alana and Madison or James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily for example" he replied shrugging. I shook my head.

"And I always thought, being the only child between werewolves is annoying"

The next moment we snort with laughter. Normally I never laughed but Scorpius and Ethan were the exception. I liked them both but I liked Scorpius more than Ethan, a lot more…

**His view:**

Rosalie's OWLs came in the middle of the holidays. She got eight and I didn't wonder that she got a D in Herbology; she didn't have the slightest idea of plants. She smiled with her sharp teeth and shrugged.

"It's alright" she said. "I will not get a job later either. Anti – werewolf – legislation" she added. I sighed and turned my face to my mother. She didn't look even a day older than twenty and sometimes that was really annoying. She threatened me with the fact that, with luck or disaster, one day I would also stop getting older but she wasn't sure about that.

Mother nodded shortly. She was working in the Department of Mysteries; she could get Rosalie a job for sure. Thanking my father and grandfather I was going to start in the department of the minister of magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt, after school. Business relationships could help and they would help Rosalie too.

Actually asking Rosalie to stay for the summer was the best idea I ever had. Well, her eating habits left a lot to be desired and after that remarkable week also the house elves didn't like her anymore…

**Her view:**

It was full moon. I'd locked myself in the big guest room and coiled myself up on the bed. Full of anger about myself I had bitten and destroyed the furniture but now I was sorry about it.

There were still two days until the moon would start to fade again but I had the uncertain feeling I would need something to eat before. I was just thinking about how to get out of the room – a wolf couldn't use magic – when there was a knock at the door.

"Rosalie? Do you believe I could enter?"

I growled as friendly as possible and coiled myself up even more. Even though Scorpius had already seen me as a werewolf I must not use the most space in this, remarkable big, bedroom. Scorpius opened the door and entered cautiously. He should be cautious I was hungry.

"Here, mother thought you could be hungry and I could convince her not to send you a cooked meal" he said holding out a plate with uncooked and bloody pieces of meat. I nodded and wagged my tail complaisant.

"You know Rosalie; you're just a big, red eyed dog, aren't you?"

I growled but it was not a growl with anger because I wagged. I stood up and crept over to him. He wasn't frightened he was just cautious. I nudged him with my nose. He smiled. He walked to the bed and put the plate on the floor right in front of it. Then he sat down on the bed.

"Enjoy your meal!" he said pointing at the plate. I ambled well to the plate and devoured the meat in big pieces. Scorpius watched me. He doesn't seem to feel queasy doing so. I ate everything, raised my head and licked my snout. He was still smiling.

"You enjoyed it, right?" he laughed. He wagged again and coiled myself up on the bed next to him. Scorpius raised his hand and fondled my head. I growled easy and closed my eyes.

"You know Rosalie, you're a very friendly werewolf…" he mumbled quietly. I let out a voice that resembled to a bark. Scorpius burst out laughing.

"As I said a very friendly werewolf. I really like you Rosalie, you know…"

I nudged him cautiously with my nose and placed my head on his legs. He smiled and fondled my ears.


End file.
